Wanda Maximoff
Wanda Maximoff is a mutant and the younger twin daughter of Magda and Max Eisenhardt. Biography |-|Early Life= Wanda Maximoff was kidnapped from Serbia and brought to Slovokia, base of the High Evolutionary. For years, she and her twin brother, Pietro, believed that they were the children of Romany couple, Django and Marya Maximoff. The High Evolutionary abducted the twins when they were babies, experimented on them, and after becoming disgusted with the results, he returned them to Slovokia, disguised as regular mutants. As adolescents, Wanda and Pietro discovered that they had unusual superhuman abilities. When Django began to steal food to feed his starving family, enraged villagers attacked the Romani camp. Using his phenomenal speed, Pietro fled from the camp with his sister. The circumstances of their separation from their family were so traumatic that not until well into adulthood could they remember anything but the barest details of their childhood. For the next few years, Wanda and Pietro wandered central Europe, living off the land. |-|2006= Personality Due to her childhood trauma of seeing her parents killed right in front of her, and the constant war-like state of her home, she has developed a very aggressive personality. Powers and Abilities *'Psionics:' the ability to use mental/psychic powers. As a result of exposure to the cosmic energies from the Scepter, that contained the Mind Stone inside of it, Wanda Maximoff acquired an array of psionic powers, which manifest in the form of reddish, glowing energy currents and mist-like shapes. When using her power, her irises sometimes glow a dark, reddish color, especially when using her mental abilities. **'Psionic Energy Manipulation:' to manipulate psionic energy. Maximoff can project energy blasts, streams, waves and bolts projecting her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to hit, push/pull or blow away her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. This energy manifests in any shape and form, outlining her telekinetic spheres of influence, as the energy is visible in a reddish color. When a target of hers is hit with her energy, she can use her telekinesis to inflict further damage. ***'Levitation:' to cause oneself/subjects/objects to hover in the air. . Maximoff was able to use this power to move herself through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. The use of this power manifests as a blast of psionic energy expelled from her hands onto the ground to propel herself up in the air. It operates more like a enhanced leap similarly to Hulk, thanks to the force of gravity pushing her down. Wanda’s power over time grew from an enhanced leap, to full-fledged flight soaring through the air. ***'Psionic Force-Field Generation:' to generate force-fields of psychic energy. Maximoff was able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she can shape and deform as she needed to. She used it to grab and break apart targets, protect others from enemy fire, contain a target or to cover and deflect attacks from the enemies. **'Telepathy:' to mentally receive and/or transmit information. Maximoff can read minds or mentally communicate and experience memories and thoughts of others or project her own thoughts through a neuro-electric interface that gives her telepathy. When using her power, her irises sometimes glow a dark reddish color, especially when she concentrate it on certain targets. ***'Empathy:' The ability to interpret the emotions of others. ***'Memory Manipulation:' The ability to erase, restore and alter the target's memories. ***'Mental Manipulation:' to manipulate thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions of others. Maximoff was able to deploy a form of mental manipulation, often as a type of illusory hypnosis, using the same neuro-electric interface that allows her telepathy. When this ability is in use, Maximoff's reddish energy takes a more mist-like form, floating into the head of the victim in the form of neurons. The effects also distort the victim's iris coloration, causing them to shine a dark reddish color. This also allows her to control other people's actions. ****'Fear Manipulation:' the ability to manipulate the fears of others. With her power to manipulate the mind, Maximoff often used it in order to elicit fear or emotional pain in a person in the form of nightmarish hallucinations that could stun and weaken even an individual. These visions can depict things that a person fears, regrets, or general disturbances, though the nature of it is not up to Wanda. She does seem to be able to know what her victim is seeing and be inside the vision with them, seemingly invisible to them. ****'Mental Hallucination:' The ability to cause mental hallucinations. ****'Pushing:' The ability to implant memories, thoughts, and emotions into others. ***'Mind Reading:' The ability to read/sense the thoughts of others. ****'Visual Mind Reading:' The ability to see the thoughts of others. }} Love Life Relationships 'Allies' 'Enemies' Weakness Notes *Wanda plays the guitar, her twin brother taught her. *Wanda is a vegetarian and doesn't drink alcohol either. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Mutants